Clocking On
by jocundthelilac
Summary: While investigating a suspected murderer, Gene and Alex get locked in a factory and find the only way to pass time... rated a high T for sexual content, strong language, and some bloodshed. An Ashes to Ashes fic.
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: I do NOT own any of the characters in this story except my OC Jane McGonagall and very minor murder victims et al

NOTE: I do NOT own any of the characters in this story except my OC Jane McGonagall and very minor murder victims et al. All Ashes to Ashes characters are (c) the BBC/Kudos and created by Matthew Graham and Ashley Pharaoh. I'm merely taking credit for this fic, okay? I however, do own a copy of the Ashes to Ashes soundtrack, which I'm listening to right now. Bowie FTW.

Chapter 1:

"Okay" DCI Gene Hunt threw the pictures on the desk. "We're on the lookout for one Eddie Lyons, who's accused of the murder of Lisa Hopkins and the attempted murder of Valerie Ripley. Okay, you bastards get the night off, me and Bollyknickers are going to investigate the factory where Lyons works." The detective sergents, Chris Skelton and Ray Carling left the room, Chris holding the hand of the WPC Shaz Granger.

DI Alex Drake looked at Gene forlornly. "Gene… I mean Guv, are you sure it's a good idea to go into a factory in the middle of the night?"

"Well, it's never done me any harm, and I've been in many dark, damp holes at night" the DCI replied. "So, we investigate this factory, find important evidence and get to Luigi's"

"And then yours or mine?" Alex asked.

"Yours. Still got that bastard plumbing problem. HEY MCGONAGALL! STOP LAUGHING!" Gene gestured towards a woman sitting at her desk. This particular lady looked several years older than Alex, had long, golden blonde hair and was wearing a pink shirt.

"McGonagall. Ray's lay" Gene explained.

"Excuse me, Guv, I am NOT Ray's girlfriend! We've been friends since 1974 when I first arrived in Manchester! Just because Ray broke up with Wilma around the same time does NOT imply that we're a couple!" McGonagall stormed out of the room, muttering something to herself about nosy bastards.

"Jane McGonagall arrived here from Manchester last week. I knew her back then, she was always following Raymondo around like a fly to a steaming pile of dog shit." Gene entered the car, a brand new, yet already worn Audi Quattro, with Alex following. "So, Drake" Gene added. "We're going to be working hard on this case. According to reports received from a colleague of Lyons, he used to spend a lot of time just before clocking off near an out-of-order spinner."

"What's that got to do with the investigation?" Alex was still puzzled at Gene's "solve the puzzle with one piece and if that fails use brute force" strategies, but her superior set her at some ease.

"Listen, I've been in this business much longer than you have, Drake, and if experience has taught me anything, it's that the solution is always in the least obvious clue! Now are you going to help me, or are you gonna sit there in the Quattro moaning about how women coppers never save the day?"

"If I was more rational, I would sit in the car moaning, Gene, but since I actually like you, I'll come with you."

"I wasn't expecting that" Gene was amazed at Alex openly declaring that she liked him, as he had not yet declared his true love for her, a love that went so much further than he asking whether she was a C or D cup.


	2. Chapter 2

Again, I don't own anything that is owned by the BBC and/or Kudos or created by Matthew Graham and Ashley Pharaoh

Again, I don't own anything that is owned by the BBC and/or Kudos or created by Matthew Graham and Ashley Pharaoh. The only elements I own are the plot, my original character Jane McGonagall and certain minor characters.

Chapter 2:

In his typical fashion, Gene kicked open a rotting door at the side of the factory. "Okay, stealth. We've got to leave this place looking as it was before. Drake, if you find any sexy dresses, don't try them on and leave them on the floor, okay? Just put them back on the pile gently while I watch" Alex nodded and turned on a torch to illuminate the factory floor, darker than all night.

While our two heroes were searching for the clues, Ray, Chris, Shaz and Jane were at Chris's house, getting ready for a night at Blitz. The two men sat in the dim light of Chris's bedroom, changing clothes.

"So Ray" Chris asked "Does Jane fancy the pants off you? I don't know what she'd see in you to be honest"

"No, Jane does NOT fancy me. We're just friends, that's all" Ray looked angered at his companion's question. Chris, unaware at Ray's embarrassment of talking about the subject of love and relationships, replied: "Well do good friends kiss?"

Ray threw a punch at Chris, who ducked. "WHO TOLD YOU?"

"I- I saw it! You were outside the lavs snogging! If I was to kiss you, would that still make us good friends?" Ray hit Chris square in the eye.

Back at the factory, Gene looked in the disused loom for the knife. Having Alex shining a torch in his face didn't help matters, and only after he grabbed the torch off her did he accidentally cut himself with Lyons's knife, jammed between two rollers. "Gene!" panicked Alex. "Are you okay?"

"I've had worse, love" growled Gene, his hand bleeding onto his shirt cuff. Alex pulled a handkerchief out of the pocket of her white leatherette jacket and wrapped it around the DCI's hand. "Thanks, Bollingerknickers" Gene gave a slight smile and then suddenly kissed Alex on the mouth. Startled by her superior's gesture, she initially pulled back, but found his sweaty, rugged charm hard to resist.

In the bathroom of Chris's house, Jane walked in to find Chris applying makeup. "So… going for the New Romantic look I see?" She smiled in his general direction. ""No, luv, I got smacked by Ray, and I'm trying to cover up the enormous shiner I got"

"Oh…" Jane tiptoed out of the room, hoping not to offend him any further. It had been an awful first week in DCI Hunt's department, with the Guv himself spreading rumours about how she fancied Ray. Sure they kissed only once, but that was out of mutual friendship, not romance. And during that short peck, she caught a glimpse of Skelton in the corner of her eye, making her extremely worried about whether or not he'd fuel the rumours.

Her train of thought was interrupted by Shaz indicating that it was time to leave. "Chris told me you were perving on him" Jane told the WPC to keep her mouth shut or risk a referral. For a lowly DS, she was a bit strict with matters. In fact, she could give Gene a run for his money with her bossy streak.


	3. Chapter 3

NOTE: Again I don't own Ashes to Ashes or any of the characters in it except for Eddie Lyons and Jane McGonagall

NOTE: Again I don't own Ashes to Ashes or any of the characters in it except for Eddie Lyons and Jane McGonagall. Ashes to Ashes is the intellectual property of Matthew Graham and Ashley Pharaoh and copyrighted by the BBC and Kudos.

"Is it just me or are things getting hot?" Gene surprised Alex further by unbuttoning his shirt, revealing a plain white vest. Going even further, he took the shirt off fully and whipped off his vest to the concentration of his companion. Alex felt tempted to follow suit, and within a few minutes the pair sat at a corner of the factory in their underwear.

Alex shivered as she felt Gene's hand run down her back and onto her stomach. She wondered how far he'd go, before she began to rub his chest. Gene clearly enjoyed this. "Don't stop luv. There's plenty of Gene for you and plenty of Alex for me". Alex shrieked as Gene put his hands on her chest. "Shuddup!" Gene whispered, massaging her toned stomach. "You wanna attract attention to this factory?"

As those words left Gene's mouth, the slow creaking of a door could be heard. A middle-aged man, whose chiselled features could be seen even through the darkness of the hall began to speak. "Alright, I know someone's in here. So come out before you get some of this" The man, who Gene silently thought was a caretaker, brandished a gun. Gene was silently torn between exposing himself to arrest this person for carrying firearms or staying in a quiet corner with Alex.

After several minutes of scanning the factory, the man locked the door. Gene and Alex were locked in a dark, damp factory, he still bleeding and she blaming him for being in this situation in the first place.

"DCI HUNT!" she yelled in Gene's face. "You idiot! You really should have arrested him or we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"Well I wasn't the one who was screaming like a Dutch tart in a skin flick was I?" Gene grabbed Alex by the head. Thinking he was to headbutt her, Alex shielded her face, but her hands were prised apart by Gene, who planted a kiss on her lips.

"Wha-wha did you do that for?"

"Well Bollykecks, love will keep us together. Remember when we were trapped in the vault?" Alex began to laugh. "Well Guv, if love will keep us together I don't know what to do!" she added before embracing Gene, kissing his face in the throes of passion that enveloped them both. One thing led to another, and soon they were on the stone cold factory floor, passionately caressing one another in the heat of love.


	4. Chapter 4

NOTE: Again I don't own any of the characters except Jane McGonagall, Eddie Lyons, and some victims

NOTE: Again I don't own any of the characters except Jane McGonagall, Eddie Lyons, and some victims. The characters are the intellectual property of Matthew Graham and Ashley Pharaoh and copyrighted by the BBC, Kudos and Monastic Productions.

The factory setting was a far cry from the hedonistic New Romanticism of the Blitz nightclub, where Chris, Ray, Shaz and Jane were spending their night off. Chris, a little self-conscious over his bruised eye, stayed in a corner with Shaz while Ray and Jane went near the toilets for a smoke. "So…" Jane struck up the conversation. "You hope DCI Hunt and DI Drake are okay?" "Why would you ask that?" Ray was aware that Jane was not fond of the Guv. "Listen, Ray, or should that really be DC Carling. Eddie Lyons murdered a woman who clocked out late at the factory. According to the woman who escaped murder, one Miss Valerie Ripley, Lyons would pose as a caretaker, searching for people late clocking out to murder" Ray looked confused for a second, but eventually he got it.

"Chris! Shaz!" Ray ran to the corner of the nightclub. "The Guv and Ma'am are in danger!"

"Not like you'd care" Chris muttered, still sore over the attack in his bedroom earlier. "Listen up Skelton" Ray looked sterner than before. His normally couldn't-care-less attitude had mutated into a different beast altogether. "DS McGonagall has been pouring through the notes, and she says Lyons has been posing as a caretaker in order to gain late-night access to the factory. We've got to take some responsibility for ourselves."

Back in the factory, Gene and Alex, unaware that Lyons had just locked them in the factory, continued their passionate embrace. "I love you Gene" Alex moaned. "I love you too Tyler- I mean Bolls" Gene replied, still dazed with his undying love for Alex. "You know… Guv…" Alex started. "We may be locked in a factory overnight, but being with you makes it more than bearable. Just between you and me, I'm torn between going back to 2008 and staying here, in 1981, with you"

"What's 2008 like?" Gene said.

"Well, everything has changed… look at the buildings we have up in London in 1981. That Natwest building…"

"Bloody 'ell Bollyknickers, you saying that'll still be up in 25 or so years? It's a bloody eyesore, that's what it is. Now look at the Barbican, that'll look modern an 'undred years from now!"

The DCs and Shaz rushed into the office. "Okay" Jane said. "I'll investigate the eyewitness reports, DC Skelton-" Chris nodded. "You look at the autopsy photos" Chris could be seen to dry heave at this suggestion. "Raymondo- fire up the Quattro". "One problem" Ray said. "The Quattro is at the factory". Jane swore. "Okay, get a panda out. Shaz, find Vivian." Shaz went out of the room to emerge half an hour later with Viv, the black policeman, still in his pyjamas. "WPC GRANGER" Jane yelled. "WHERE WERE YOU ALL THIS TIME?!"

"Getting Viv. He was in bed."

"This'd better be important… erm… name?"

"DS Jane McGonagall"

"I know you" Viv chuckled. "Ray's girlfriend" He felt a sharp slap across his face, not from Jane, but from Ray. "In 25 years that'll be considered racial harassment" Ray muttered to Viv.

"Y'see Alex, before Thatcher came into power, London was a nice place. Pity I arrived only a few months before Milksnatcher became PM, I could have been a lot happier without posh wankers telling me they're gonna pursue legal action over me punching 'em."

"Things are worse in 2008. You wouldn't like it. All this political correctness-"

"Pardon my lack of knowledge Bollinger, but what on earth is "political correctness"?" Alex proceeded to explain to Gene that police couldn't hit anyone in 2008, lest they risk being sued. Gene was shocked, and went to slap Alex for seemingly no particular reason. "Ouch! What did you do that for?"

"For telling me about the future." Even the DCI was shocked at his own actions, however, and proceeded to kiss Alex on the cheek.


End file.
